


On Erotic Showers and Victor's Thirst

by hawesome_writes_poorly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, half-planned half-pulledoutofownass, like wow, top!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawesome_writes_poorly/pseuds/hawesome_writes_poorly
Summary: It all started with Yuuri and a towel.





	On Erotic Showers and Victor's Thirst

"This must be a joke," Victor's mind wails internally. "Here I am, Victor Nikiforov, world's handsomest figure skater, and I'm still tripping like a puppy for him."

 

7 years. That's how long Victor and Yuuri have been together, and he still can't get over him. Yuuri's well had his fill of awe over Victor, and the Japanese man had also finally gotten used to having such a good-looking man at his side.

 

Unfortunately, Victor has not.

 

Victor notices the way Yuuri's grown bolder first after the shower. They had taken a liking to taking them together these days, and Victor's favorite part was when they kissed before the water turned off. But what changed was the immediate aftermath.

 

It used to be that Yuuri would wrap the towel around his body, heading to the bedroom while Victor took the bathroom to get ready. For weeks now, Yuuri stayed in the spacious bathroom with Victor, and he now dries himself in front of Victor before he leaves the door. During the first two weeks, Victor would show some respect to Yuuri's self-consciousness, and he would turn the other way while he dried himself.

 

One day, Victor had forgotten to look away.

 

It was the best mistake on his part, and he got to witness the curvy Japanese man tend to his body in a way that had the Russian mentally stumbling. Lithe hands would slink under the towel, which in turn would make smooth movements on the fair skin. Victor learned that day that Yuuri would start with his head, tussling his hair then sliding the towel down into his face, where it was buried for a few moments. The towel would travel to his neck in a tantalizing way, then travel downwards to his chest. On that day, only a few bruises from Victor's love had remained, fading away in a series of faint purples and yellows on and around Yuuri's nipples.

 

Victor admired the colors decorating Yuuri’s skin as his eyes followed the towel-covered hands dry the front of Yuuri’s slightly plush body. Yuuri then turned so his back faced Victor, and Victor then learned how Yuuri would dry his back. He would first wrap the towel around his figure, then he would use both of his hands to hold the ends of the towel in a slanted line. Yuuri would then tug the towel back and forth, shimmying it on his back. The poor Russian’s brain short-circulated as he feasted on Yuuri’s strong shoulder blades at work, barely aware that the Japanese said something to him. In response, he only murmured a “Mmhm, _sokrovishche_ ,” as his eyes were glued to the other figure in the room.

 

Finally, Victor made more of an effort to listen to Yuuri’s words, as he started to dry his own hair. “And _koibito_ , we need to pick up Makka’s food from the pet store while we’re at it,” Yuuri said, as the towel traveled dangerously lower on his backside. Victor cursed under his breath, and said nothing as he saw Yuuri swiftly let go then grab the towel on his ass in one motion, then he patted and groped it with the towel.

 

Victor wasn’t sure if Yuuri was teasing, or if he actually dried himself this way.

 

Victor cleared his throat, then he ruffled his own towel on his body, trying not to dry so quickly so he wouldn’t look desperate. To his disappointment, Victor didn’t see Yuuri dry his nether regions, but it was quickly mended when Yuuri extended a leg on the covered toilet seat. He then bent over and slowly used his hands under the towel to caress his thighs, down to his knees, to his calf, then to his foot. Victor swallowed as Yuuri lifted his foot gently to rest on the towel, then he took special care to dry his sole, his ankle, and each toe. Victor was slowly combusting under his skin as Yuuri switched legs. He could only thickly swallow and focus his eyes on the innocent towel doing its intended job.

 

“Hey, Victor, are you okay?” Yuuri’s voice snapped him out of his stupor, and Victor almost stumbled his behind right into the short trashcan.

 

“Um, yeah, I am, _med,_ ” Victor replied, as he finally stood in front of Yuuri, and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s. “What’s up?”

 

Yuuri looked up at him questionably ( _oh my god I love it when he does that_, Victor thought) and smirked before he informed Victor, “Because I see something that’s definitely up, _utsukushī_ ,” he purred.

 

Victor thought he could **die** at that exact point.

 

Victor tried to cover his face with his hands a second too late, because Yuuri suddenly attacked his neck, and he could only unabashedly moan in surprise. “Y-Yuuri-“

 

“Mmmm?” Yuuri hummed, as more and more hickeys blossomed with his ministrations.

 

“Did you- ah- do that on purpose?”

 

“Did what, _dārin_?” Yuuri unlatched his lips and smiled innocently. There was a glint in his eye though….

 

Victor exhaled before he spoke, knowing full well his face was redder than Yuuri’s lips. “Did you dry your body…like _that?”_

To Victor’s amusement, Yuuri only chuckled with a smug look on his face. He only played coy, tracing a finger on Victor’s bare chest. “Maybe?”

 

Victor groaned in exasperation, then lifted the smaller man in his arms. Oh well. At least he enjoyed Yuuri’s surprised yelp and the way he wrapped his arms around him. He carried Yuuri to their bedroom and threw him unceremoniously into the bed with a loud _poof,_ then locked the door. He crawled on the bed to Yuuri, who sat up against the headboard, cock proudly standing. Yuuri had pure desire in his liquid red-brown eyes, and Victor hoped his own conveyed the exact same feeling.

 

“You know, _moye plamya_ , if you wanted me, all you had to do was ask,” Victor uttered with his deepest voice, and he took another inner joy as Yuuri bit his lip, smiling. He smoothed a hand on Yuuri’s thigh, inching dangerously to Yuuri’s balls. He racked his blunt nails around his thigh, and smirked when he heard a thin gasp come from Yuuri’s throat. “Do you?”

 

Yuuri sighed, and looked straight down Victor’s eyes. “Fuck yes.”

 

Their lips clashed suddenly, both men not caring if their teeth also clashed along. Victor kissed Yuuri hard, and Yuuri responded with hungry kisses of his own, intensifying the kiss. Immediately both were frantically rubbing their bare cocks together, seeking more out of the kiss. With nothing in their way, only Victor had to blindly reach for the bottle of lube stashed with the rest in their nightstand drawer. Finally, they broke apart for air, and Yuuri panted heavily as Victor gasped above him, “Do you- condom- yes?”

 

Yuuri breathed out, “Oh, no, no _Bikutā_ , we don’t need it,” as he gently ran his hands over Victor’s arms, looking at Victor like he was a god.

 

The final straw broke for Victor.

 

Victor’s lips captured Yuuri’s own fervently again, as he started fondling Yuuri’s balls. Yuuri moaned with each kiss, each much delectable than the last. Victor’s slicked fingers grazed the puckering hole of Yuuri’s, and Yuuri broke off with a long moan.

 

Victor snickered, and gave Yuuri a stern warning. “You better be quiet, _megera_ , or our visiting guests will hear you, Yuuri.” Yuuri bristled at first, but realized the truth behind those words. He then softly groaned in frustration, followed by a surprised huff as Victor slid his finger in.

 

“Mmmmmnh, Victorrr,” Yuuri whimpered quietly as he wiggled his finger. 7 years together, and Victor knew what exactly reduced Yuuri to a puddle as he found the spot. Yuuri gasped and grasped Victor’s hair with wide open eyes. “V-Victor, please, please.” Yuuri was babbling now, and Victor couldn’t be more pleased.

 

“Oh, _kotleta_ , what did you expect when you tried pulling a new one like that?” Victor asked Yuuri as he switched between hitting his prostrate and missing it randomly as he thrusted his digit. Yuuri moans grew in amounts, but not in volume. “When that towel wrapped around your ass? Yuuri, yo _u ozornoy chelovek_ , you knew what you were doing,” he continued as he thrusted faster, adding another finger.

 

He wanted Yuuri to be louder, imaginary guests be damned. And to think that he wasn’t even done with him yet.

 

He groped Yuuri’s ass, and Yuuri squirmed as he shivered. Victor gave Yuuri a dark gaze, and stated, “Spread your legs, _shlyukha_.”

 

Victor could pinpoint the second Yuuri’s face turned from surprised to aroused beyond belief. He spread them eagerly, and wiggled closer to Victor’s lap. “Yes, Vita, yes please, please,” Yuuri jabbered as he was situated.

 

Finally, **finally** , Victor pushed himself into Yuuri, both moaning louder than Victor intended to. He slowly circled his hips as Yuuri panted, clutching the sheets. “You ready, _sokrovishche_?” he asked in genuine apprehension.

 

“Mmmn, Victor, if you don’t start moving, I’ll- AHHH!” Yuuri only screamed as Victor set a fast pace immediately.

 

“Yuuri, what did I tell you, you _shlyukha_ of a man?” Victor growled as Yuuri’s moans spilled out, continuing his brutal pace. “I told you to be quiet, you can’t get away with this!”

 

“I- AH- I’m so-OOOH- sorry, V-Vit-AAHN- I-“ Yuuri couldn’t even form coherent words; they were practically bouncing on the mattress, making the headboard and bedposts scrape loudly.

 

Victor had some mercy on Yuuri, and wrapped his hands around his dick, which only made the Japanese shriek. “AHNNN- V- ictor, m-m-OOOH more, please, _sā_!”

 

In any scant efforts of keeping Yuuri quiet, Victor took Yuuri’s mouth, allowing Yuuri’s tongue to explore and Yuuri’s voice to scream into Victor’s mouth, pounding him viciously.

 

Victor gasped for more air, and Yuuri begged, “Victor, Victor, sā-AH, I’m- NN gonna- !” Yuuri suddenly seized up, and now it was Victor’s turn to moan loudly, as Yuuri squeezed around him, shivering as he cummed. Victor gave one, two thrusts before he too cummed, roughly groaning and gasping.

 

It took them more than 5 minutes to completely recover, and once they did, they both sighed together, lovingly staring at terra and aqua eyes.

 

“That- was amazing, _koibito_ ,” Yuuri hoarsely whispered, making Victor wince. “Is something wrong?”

 

“I- ahh, may have been too rough on you, _lyublyu_ ,” Victor mumbled meekly.  “I’m-“

 

“Don’t,” Yuuri raised a solitary finger to Victor’s lips, “be sorry for even one second, Victor. It’s been awhile since…wow.” He blushed as he smiled at Victor, full of love, as Victor caressed Yuuri’s damp hair.

 

“We need a shower again." 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not dead!! college is a bitch.... i thought of this MONTHS ago on Discord with pals, but finished just now haha  
> btw they recommended me listening to this song while writing, i might as well share it with yall (to listen to): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ekZEVeXwek 
> 
> treasure- sokrovishche  
> sweetie-koibito  
> honey- med  
> lovely- utsukushī  
> darling- dārin  
> my flame- moye plamya  
> Victor- Bikutā  
> vixen- megera  
> cutlet- kotleta  
> mischievous person- ozornoy chelovek  
> whore- shlyukha  
> sir- sā  
> love- lyublyu
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you thought; after all, it feeds a writer's hunger to write! (^u^)b


End file.
